The meaning of love
by jaded-Airi
Summary: a gorgeous goddess makes a move on Kenshin...oro! unfortunately for her, kenshin declines her offer. angry, she swears to return to claim what is hers...


The meaning of love 

**AN: **something small I've been thinking a lot about. I've always wanted to do a Kenji fic but I wasn't sure where to start. I know it doesn't look very much like it at the moment but it is going to be a Kenji fic. This fic was inspired by Tanuki-dono's _Crimson Destiny, Red Soul_. I really recommend it to you. I've always been fascinated by mythology and legends. After reading Tanuki-dono's fic, I was stuck with a new kind of inspiration, so here it is.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, do you?

* * *

Kaoru stared into the clear, blue water uneasily. Her ponytail had gotten loose and a few stands from her hair framed her face delicately. Her huge sapphire eyes lacked their normal vibrant sparkle. Instead they were full of worry. Kaoru turned to Kenshin who sat by her staring into the water just as she had. She cleared her throat.

"Kenshin, is there anything wrong?"

Kaoru bit her lip as Kenshin slowly shook his head, without meeting her eyes. The last time Kenshin had been like this was when he had told her that he would be leaving to Kyoto. Kaoru crossed her fingers and fervently hoped that that would not be the case this time. 

Kenshin gave a small sigh. He wasn't sure where do begin. He had come up with enough courage to ask her to come here but would he be able to go through with telling her what was on his mind? He wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know how much that he cared about her. But what would she say to that? He was sure that she felt the same way as he did. Lately, they had grown closer than before and Kenshin found himself wishing more than often, how nice it would be to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her more than anything in the world. Somehow, he found it almost impossible to find the right words to express his feelings. 

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin called her name. Kaoru looked at him, her eyes wide with curiosity and worry. Her lips trembled slightly as she wondered what Kenshin might be telling her.

"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked softly afraid to hear what he was going to say. The breeze blew around her sending her hair all over the place. 

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. She looked beautiful. She was perfect. Her pale, ivory complexion glowed radiantly, her delicate frame was almost impossible to resist. Kenshin felt a strong urge to grab her into a kiss. He cleared his throat, "Kaoru-dono, I would like to tell you something. I... I... want you to know... that... I..."

Kaoru watched in fascination as Kenshin flushed a deep scarlet. His huge purple eyes looked at her pleadingly, making her blush prettily. She smiled at Kenshin. All her worries had disappeared all of a sudden, "yes, Kenshin?"

Kenshin continued to mumble feebly, unable to get his words out straight. Kaoru stared at him, her eyes urging him to go on. Kenshin gave a small gulp.

"Kaoru-dono, I lo--" 

Kenshin was interrupted by a sudden scream. He jerked up in surprise. Kaoru turned towards where the scream had come from. "Kenshin! There's someone in the river!"

Kenshin dropped his sakabatou onto the grass. He jumped into the river and swam strongly towards the woman struggling helplessly in water. Within a few strokes he had reached her and held her safely under his arm. The woman stared up at him with her golden eyes, full of fear.

"Shh," Kenshin murmured softly, "don't panic. I've got you." The woman nodded slightly and Kenshin towed her towards the bank, where Kaoru stood fearfully. Kenshin pulled the woman onto the grass. She spluttered as water came up her mouth. She tried to breathe and soon she looked much calmer and better than before.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked. The woman nodded slightly, still looking rather pale and stricken. She was dressed in an elaborate kimono made of pale blue silk. Her long, slivery blond hair hung in wet clumps around her face. Her eyes were a startling golden. She was the most beautiful woman Kaoru had ever seen. Her color of her hair and eyes were so unusual. Kaoru couldn't help staring. 

The woman looked up into Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin gasped slightly. The woman had beautiful honey, golden eyes, fringed delicately with long lashes. The woman's soft pink lips curved into a smile. "I'm fine," she murmured in a sweet, feminine voice, her eyes fluttering prettily, "thank you."

Kenshin blushed slightly. Kaoru placed her hands on her hips feeling rather annoyed. Kenshin had finally been about to tell her how he felt, and this woman had just appeared out of nowhere and ruined everything. And look at her now! She was flirting with Kenshin. Kaoru felt out of place. Standing next to the beautiful woman, made her feel like a three year old. She was dressed in her training gi and hakama. Her hair was all messed up from the wind.

"Please, you'd better get dried off," Kenshin said kindly, helping the woman get up, "I'm sure Kaoru-dono won't mind you coming to the dojo to get cleaned up." Kaoru scowled to herself. However, she turned to face the woman with the sweetest smile she could master at the moment. 

"Of course I don't mind," Kaoru said slowly, "please. Let's hurry up before you get a cold."

The woman nodded gratefully and Kenshin smiled at her.

"I knew you wouldn't mind, Kaoru-dono. You are the kindest person I know." 

Kaoru blushed. She felt bad about feeling jealous a second ago. Afterall, it wasn't the woman's fault for almost drowning in the river. No one would do that on purpose, right?

* * *

"Hey! Sano!" Yahiko yelled at Sagara Sanosuke, who was lying about lazily. "What's your problem? Help me out will ya?" Sano ignored Yahiko and chewed on his fishbone. Yahiko glared at Sano and lunged at the lazy freeloader angrily. "Oi! Stop lying around and getting in the way!"

"What did you say?" Sano muttered angrily as the 10-year-old started pummeling him. He tried to push Yahiko away. Soon the two of them were fighting vigorously, chores still waiting to be done.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" an all-to-familiar voice shouted.

Yahiko and Sano broke apart. Uh oh. They were in trouble. "Jou-chan," Sano said smiling weakly, "I uh... it's time for me to go." Sano got up and raced towards the door where, unfortunately, he bumped into Kenshin and another tall woman.

Sanosuke stared at the woman that Kenshin was with in surprise. She was incredibly gorgeous with stunning silvery hair and golden eyes. Who was this woman? Sano felt himself drawn towards her strongly.

Kenshin smiled, "Sano, this is Benten-dono. She fell in the river so we brought her here to dry off." Benten smiled as she bowed slightly towards Sano. Sano scratched his head. That name sounded really familiar. Who was this woman?

* * *

Everyone sat at the table. They all studied Benten, fascinated with her. Only Kenshin didn't seem to mind much. Benten smiled slowly. "Kenshin, I thank you for saving my life earlier today. I find it very hard to control this mortal body so I lost control for a moment. Nevertheless I'm sure nothing of that sort will happen again."

"Mortal body?" Sano asked skeptically, "Hey, where are you from, lady? What do you mean mortal body?"

Benten eyed Sano with a cold stare. "I am Benten, one of the seven gods of luck. I am the goddess of luck, love, eloquence, wisdom, and the fine arts. For saving me, this household will be full of luck for years to come."

Yahiko raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "look. Then where are your eight arms? And if you really are a goddess what are you doing here anyway?"

Benten frowned. These people asked too much questions. She answered haughtily, "I do not have eight arms. It's just one of the many misconceptions of human beings. However, there is one reason I came here." She looked at Kenshin, her eyes growing softer. She reached out and held his hand. "I came for you, Himura"

"Oro?" 

Kaoru stared at Benten with dislike. What did she want with her Kenshin?

Benten smiled, "I came to bring you with me to Fuji-san." She leaned over slightly and kissed Kenshin softly on the lips.

Kaoru felt her blood boiling. Goddess or not, she wasn't about to give up her Kenshin to anyone. Kenshin pulled back in surprise. He cleared his throat. "Benten-dono, I am very honored but I must decline, that I must."

Benten frowed, her features looking quite ugly for a moment, "and that is because."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "I cannot leave Kaoru-dono." Kaoru's eyes lit up in pleasure. So Kenshin did care about her.

Benten scowled, "you're choosing an ugly tomboy like that over me, a beautiful, sophisticated goddess? I can give you eternal life you foolish child!"

Kenshin smiled, "I appreciate greatly. But my life would be meaningless without Kaoru-dono. I rather live with her and die, rather than live an eternal life without her."

Benten felt mortified. She couldn't believe that she, a goddess - and a beautiful goddess at that, had been refused by this human! She glared at Kaoru, "and I'm guessing that you are planning on marrying her and living happily ever after?"

"Benten-dono..."

"No," Benten cut Kenshin off fuming, "don't Benten-dono me. I understand. You'd rather be with this, this, girl! Fine. Do what you wish. But you'll regret refusing me for the rest of your miserable life! Oh, you'll get all the luck and happiness you can get. Because after all that's what I give people. But after eighteen years from now, your luck will just about run out. And from you I'll claim your greatest, most precious little jewel."

Kaoru gasped as Benten disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Kenshin frowned looking slightly worried. Yahiko and Sano shook their heads disbelievingly. What had just happened? Kaoru felt confused. Did this just happen or had they imagined it all? Kaoru shook her head. She needed to get some fresh air.

* * *

"Kaoru-dono, are you alright?" Kenshin asked, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin in surprise. She hadn't realized that he had come to get her. It was dark now. Kaoru stared down into the water from the bridge. "Kenshin, what happened just now..."

Kenshin took her hand in his. "Kaoru-dono, don't worry about it. I'm sure nothing bad will happen. I admit, it was very unreal and weird but I'm sure everything will turn out fine, that I am." 

Kaoru smiled feeling slightly better. "Kenshin, look at the fireflies. They are so pretty." Kenshin nodded as he stood next to her. "Urm, Kenshin. Earlier today, when you said that you needed me, did you really mean it?" Kaoru asked quietly as she blushed softly. 

"I did," Kenshin answered clearly. He turned to look at Kaoru, his eyes shining and full of love. Kaoru gasped. Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer to him and stared into her eyes. "Kaoru-dono, will you marry me?"

Kaoru felt tears welling up her eyes. She nodded, speechless as she buried her head into Kenshin's chest and sobbed. Kenshin smiled fondly down at her, and stroked her hair softly. Fireflies flew around them, like little sparks of gold.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru stood under the Sakura trees. The trees had bloomed already and were shedding their small blossoms around them in showers. A gentle breeze made the soft, pink petals dance around them. "That was a beautiful wedding, ne?" Kaoru asked a pretty smile adorning her face.

"Aa," Kenshin answered as he held her hand tightly. They stood together and watched the blossoms fell to their feet. Kenshin held Kaoru close to him. He could smell her hair. It was nice and flowery – just like the Sakura that surrounded them. He smiled and whispered softly into her ear, "we'll be together, forever, Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes widened in a mixture of delight and surprise. This had been the first time Kenshin hadn't called her Kaoru-dono. "Yes... anata." Kaoru answered blushing slowly.

"Kaoru! Kenshin!" Yahiko called, "hurry up! You're going to miss your train!"

Kaoru and Kenshin laughed. Kenshin took Kaoru's hand as he smiled down at her, his purple eyes full of love and emotion. Kaoru's sapphire eyes shone brightly. "Shall we go, Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded as she grasped Kenshin's hand. Together they walked along the lane towards the train station, their hearts full of love, hope and happiness. 

The Sakura had never been as beautiful as it had been that year.

* * *

**AN:** Mou! What did you think? Like I said earlier, this is really a Kenji fic. Quite a lot of K+K waff, ne? I'm a huge K+K fan so... ^^ 

Next chapter you'll see Kenji! And more of Benten and the rest of the 7 gods of luck. Oh, and if you know where I can find some info on the 7 gods, please tell me! The info I have is VERY limited. But I'm probably going to change their characteristics and appearances to suit my needs. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

**Review onnegai!******


End file.
